


The Vito Files

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Deepthroat, Deepthroating, Drugs, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Pillory, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Sounding, Underage Sex, Watersports, fucktoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Vito couldn’t help but swallow when he saw his son’s sleeping form. He hadn’t thought he would really go through with what he was doing, but the moment he finished developing his newest drug, he knew that he was a goner. Nothing could have stopped him.WARNINGS - READ THE TAGS BEFORE CLICKING.Tags will be added as more chapters are updated.





	1. The Beginning of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is entirely based on fantasy and should stay that way. This was written as a way of carrying out a few fantasies and kinks in a harmless way that should under NO circumstances ever make its way into real life and should NOT be taken as an example of what to do.

Vito put in the contact lens, blinking. These were recording contact lens, which contained a camera function, linking to his computer. He had made them just for this moment. The moment when he finally took his son’s virginity and turned him into his little sex slave. He would be able to replay the moments over and over again for his viewing pleasure.

Vito couldn’t help but swallow when he saw his son’s sleeping form. He hadn’t thought he would really go through with what he was doing, but the moment he finished developing his newest drug, he knew that he was a goner. Nothing could have stopped him.

In fact, the first time he already thought up the drug’s effects, he should already have known. A sleeping drug with long-term effects of mind control wasn’t something someone would come up with casually.

Slowly, he peeled off the clothes from his son’s body, taking his time and savouring the moment. As he did this, his cock was already rock hard inside of his pants. His body reacted quicker than his brain did.

Vito ran a finger over his son’s plump lips, shivering when he felt how soft they were. He stared, parting them more. The inside of Daniel’s mouth was wet and slick. Vito ached to put his cock inside.

Wasting no more time, Vito stripped off all of his clothes, messily depositing them on the floor before climbing onto the bed with his son. He directed his leaking cock at Daniel’s mouth, slipping it inside. Vito shuddered at the soft, velvety feeling. All the earlier feelings of guilt faded away at the sensations.

He should have done this a lot sooner.

Vito licked his dry lips, his eyes rolling back in his head. The feelings of doing something forbidden and _wrong_ filled him with such exquisite pleasure that he wondered if he could ever live without this. Then, he smirked. He didn’t have to anymore.

Slowly, Vito slid his hard cock down in his son’s mouth, smoothly breaching the tight ring of his throat. The man threw his head back and groaned at the tightness of his son’s throat.

Daniel struggled slightly in his sleep at the alien sensation, his throat convulsing on his father’s cock.

“Fuck,” Vito swore, roughly thrusting down his son’s oesophagus. This only got better and better. His son’s throat was tighter than any woman’s, but then again, that might have to do with his age. He was already so much better than his mother had ever been.

Holding his son’s head in place, Vito stilled himself as he finally bottomed out, enjoying the sensations around his cock without moving. It was only when Daniel’s breathing faltered that Vito started thrusting again. He felt like he could do this forever.

“Little slut,” he growled. “Look at how you’re gobbling down my dick,” he said. Vito traced the visible bulge in his son’s neck, feeling his cock twitch as his lust grew. Vito thrust harder, one hand placed on his son’s throat as he fucked up and down. Feeling his cock inside of his son’s throat from the outside as he moved up and down was beyond hot.

All too soon, his hips twitched erratically as he spilled his cum deep down his son’s throat, dragging his cock back up. “Taste that, slut? You love it, don’t you. You do,” he said, starting to work on the mind control.

Vito was about to reluctantly used some of his cum that was left inside his son’s mouth to stretch him out before he realized that he could just work it into Daniel’s subconscious that pain was to be enjoyed.

He grinned, quickly coating his cock with lube. Though it was fine for his son to enjoy it, he didn’t like putting his cock in dry since it hurt too much.

Vito spread his son’s legs, glancing between them. His son’s cock was still so small and soft, and there was no hair to be found. Vito felt his cock twitch as he quickly grew back to full hardness. In fact, he felt like he was even harder than before.

Daniel’s hole was tightly closed, just a small, pink ring. Evidently, his son was still a virgin. It looked way too small for anything to go inside, but Vito would work on it.

Vito positioned his cock on his son’s small hole, putting pressure on it. He spread his son’s silky-smooth legs further as he put more pressure on the hole. Vito frowned, thinking that he really would have to use lube to open him up to he could fit in.

Just as he was about to give up, to his surprise and pleasure, his cockhead popped in. Vito groaned loudly. It was even tighter than his throat had been! His son’s virgin hole was clenching down tightly on his cock, almost as if trying to bite it off.

“Fuck yes, Daniel. You little whore. You love daddy’s cock, don’t you?”

Vito used little thrusts, sliding himself more and more into his son’s formerly virgin hole. He savoured the tightness of the hole, feeling like his son’s ass was _made_ for his dick. When he couldn’t get any further in, Vito growled. He thrust harder, pounding in and out of the tight hole, grinding his hips in different angles, when all of a sudden the rest of his cock slid all the way in, going past the bend. Vito groaned loudly, cursing. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

With his balls slapping his son’s entrance, Vito stared at the sight for the camera. He wanted to immortalize this moment.

He stared at the place where his cock was disappearing into that tight hole, thrusting shallowly for the camera. The skin around his son’s hole was stretched tight. It was so stretched that it looked like his cock could barely fit inside there. Vito grinned, thinking that was true, with how snugly his cock was fitting inside.

Spreading his son’s legs wider, Vito started thrusting, his eyes looking at the seductive picture his own flesh and blood was making. He thrust harder at the thought, raping his son’s hole with all his might.

“Fuck! Such an anal whore,” he groaned. Every thrust sent back an endless amount of pleasure coursing through his veins. Now that he had a taste of the pleasure, he would never be able to give it up anymore. So what if he wasn’t a good father? As long as he had his little fucktoy, he would be happy.

Vito pumped his hips, working his hard cock in and out of his son’s hole, which was slowly getting looser. It was almost as if the hole was accepting his cock’s presence. The man pressed down on his son’s legs, folding him in half.

He grabbed a bit of rope he had kept at his side, tying both of his son’s legs and hooking them behind his neck. This exposed Daniel’s young body completely to his father, with the added effect of looking even more slutty. Vito discovered that tied up like this, his son was even tighter than he had been. He could even make out the shape of his dick in this position. He was so large in that tiny body that it looked almost obscene, with the way his dick was making a bulge.

Vito pinched his son’s nipples roughly, not once faltering in his thrusts. He took all the pleasure he could get from his fucktoy, not caring about the fuckytoy’s pleasure at all. All that mattered was he felt good. He felt _amazing_.

He twisted the nipples in his hands, thinking about whether he should get his son’s nipples pierced. The whore would look amazing with little studs or rings. Vito was sure that his fucktoy would cry out cutely when he twisted them.

Vito swallowed at the thought, putting it aside for later. He let go, realizing how dark the formerly pink nipples had gotten. The sight made him inch closer to the edge. The sight of a young body sporting those nipples like a well-seasoned whore made him unbearably hard.

Vito swore, thrusting harder and rougher as he grew nearer the edge. He pounded away at that tight hole without much thought, dwelling in the obscene pleasure he was obtaining from the forbidden. Every time he brushed or hit the slut’s prostate, the hole around him clenched and twitched, showing unconscious pleasure, but it was the sight of his son’s slightly open mouth filled with traces of cum that did him in, the sight pushing him over the edge.

Even as he came, he pumped his cock in and out of that tight hole, prolonging his pleasure as he spilled himself as deep as he could inside, marking his son up as a claim over his newest fucktoy.

Vito stayed there until his dick slid out of his cock sleeve’s hole, a wet sound that was so obscene his cock chubbed up again. The man leaned back, putting a pillow under his son’s back so that his cum wouldn’t leak out.

The sight of the young boy’s tight hole being wrecked by his own hand turned him on again. The formerly tight hole was now gaping open slightly, not having recovered yet. The hole winked open and close, showing flashes of his cum.

The white liquid trickled down from the hole slowly. Vito swallowed hard at the tantalizing sight. Reaching out, he pushed the hard-earned cum back into the tight hole. He repeated the process over and over again until it all stayed inside the hole.

“Good boy,” Vito said. “That’s right. All you’re good for is to be a cock sleeve and fucktoy for your daddy. You love dicks. Daddy’s dick the most. Fucktoys keep all the cum inside of themselves without spilling or wasting any.”

With that taken care of, his bladder was aching something fierce. Vito smirked, having drank a few cups of water before this. It was time for his cock sleeve to put all his holes to use. A multi-use fucktoy was the most convenient. Vito still couldn’t believe it took him so long to come around.

Vito moved around to the other side of the bed, looking downwards at his toy’s body. He tugged the child’s head slightly off the bed. Vito slid his cock back into his son’s throat, feeling himself grow harder at the now familiar high heat that a child gave off.

Staring hotly at the bulge in the thin throat, Vito slowly pissed down the little slut’s throat, sending it straight into his stomach. He thrust shallowly as he pissed, a different sort of relief coursing through his body. This almost felt just as good, and the thought that he was hydrating his fucktoy at the same time made him even harder.

He suddenly decided that his was all that the little whore was going to be allowed to drink from now on. Pee and cum. That’s all he needed. It had plenty of nutrients.

When he finished, the little boy had a slight bulge in his stomach, denoting all of the pee Vito had poured down his throat and into his stomach. Vito grew fully hard at the sight, his cock twitching in the toy’s mouth again.

Vito pulled himself out of the tight throat with a pop, righting the prone body on the bed.

“Look what you’ve done, boy,” Vito said, smiling. “You made me hard again, so you’re going to have to take care of it.”

With that said, Vito returned to the toy’s entrance, stroking his cock. With a single thrust, he sheathed himself back into the tight hole, not bothering to stretch him anymore. He was still plenty stretched and filled with his cum to boot. That was as much lube as he was about to get.

With a wet squelch, Vito started hammering Daniel’s hole again, each thrust giving a sexy squelch that turned him on more and more. As his balls slapped the boy’s cheeks heavily, the toy’s ass turned from the previous pink shade to a nice red.

Vito spanked the toy hard, delighting in the squeezes he got on his cock. The more he thrust, the more the cum inside of the slut stirred, spreading evenly in the hole. Vito grinded his cock inside the wet cave, harder than ever at the feel of his own cum coating the walls.

As he pounded away, he realized that each time he thrust, he could see the cum that coated his dick slide in and out of the hole.

“Fucking slut,” Vito said, delighted. He slapped the slut’s balls, causing them to turn a bright pink. He then moved on to slap the tiny cock, staring at the toy’s face. There were no expressions on his face, only one of sleep.

Vito didn’t know why, but that turned him on even more.

His pace picking up, Vito could hear the pee inside of his fucktoy’s stomach move with each thrust. The sound just made him thrust harder, painfully turned on.

Vito eyed the toy’s cock, thinking that it was so soft and small. He wanted to do so many indecent things to it, but it would have to wait for now.

He reached to the small pile of toys that he had prepared, picking up a rather sizable dildo. It was slightly smaller than himself, since he wanted to keep his toy tight.

He opened the fucktoy’s mouth and slid the dildo in without any problem, sliding past to the throat. Unfortunately, it seemed like his son had no gag reflex. He would have liked to break him in. Vito buckled the strap attached to the end of the dildo to the back of his son’s head, locking the toy in place.

Vito lovingly rubbed the bulge in that tiny throat. He wanted his son to stay this small and adorable forever. He was just so much cuter that way. He would have to get to work quickly and make a few serums to keep him this way and reinforce the mind control.

The man took his time as he thrust hard into the toy’s delectable ass, grinding as deep as humanly possible with his cock size. He frowned in displeasure, thinking about enlarging it so that he would be able to see the bulge in his son’s belly even more.

He flipped the two of them over, his cock never once leaving the slut’s hole. His son’s slight weight resting on his body was very attractive as well. Vito held down both sides of his toy’s hips as he thrust up hard into the hole. The angle allowed him to slide even deeper in, and the feel of his son’s bulged belly filled with both his pee and his cum was quickly sending him over the edge.

The fact that his son was completely helpless and at his mercy, having to take everything he gave him without complaint sent him over the edge. He was being corrupted without even knowing about it.

“Yeah, drink up all my cum with your hole, baby boy,” Vito grunted, spilling his cum inside the already slick hole. The thought of spilling the cum that made him into his own progeny was beyond euphoric. “My little fucktoy. You were made for this.”

Vito sighed with satisfaction, his lust fully satisfied for the night.

He flipped the two of them back over, leaning over his son. His cock was still deep inside the formerly virgin hole. He slid out slightly before making a ring with his fingers around the small exposed area of his cock.

He slid his cock out whilst keeping his fingers in the same shape, keeping all the cum he had produced inside his flesh and blood. He wiped off the excess cum and shoved it back into the tight hole.

Vito produced a black plug and slid it into the hole without any problem, spanking the prone body’s ass. The hole slowly twitched and closed around the plug’s thinnest area, keeping all of the cum inside until Vito said otherwise.

Vito grinned in satisfaction, feeling pleased with the great time he just had with his new fucktoy.

He quickly cleaned himself up as he headed to his lab. He had to whip up a couple of things before the toy woke up to enforce his control.


	2. Serum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel wakes up.

Vito injected the serum into Daniel’s sleeping body, a high dose of the mind control drug that he had developed himself. The drug would also ensure that he wouldn’t age and make him more susceptible to the orders that Vito and only Vito himself gave. He would also be a bit more oblivious to things so that he could easily accept whatever order was given no matter how crazy it might have sounded without any complaints.

Vito was a genius, though he had been content not to use it to its fullest before. Now, however, he was applying himself in every way, to anchor his son to himself before it was too late.

The man reverently stroked the naked skin on display, caressing each and every inch of the sleeping body. The marks left behind on the skin was proof of the indecent acts he had experienced with his son.

When he reached the hole, Vito smirked as he traced around the ring, the black plug nestled snugly within. He gave the base a few tugs, tutting when it slid out slightly. He shoved the plug back in, feeling his cock stir back to life at the sight.

Picking up another syringe off the tray, he poked a needle into the ring of his son’s entrance, injecting all the serum inside. The serum would ensure that he remained as tight as a virgin each time he was taken, as well as increase the sensitivity inside. His hole would now be able to take more punishment without bleeding and tearing.

Similarly, he injected his son’s small cock, not allowing the appendage to grow any more, and the boy’s perky nipples, increasing sensitivity.

All his business taken care of, Vito rubbed the bulge in his little fucktoy’s throat, loving the feel and the look. He swallowed at the sight, his cock springing back to full mast.

Vito unbuckled the strap at the back of his son’s head, sliding the dildo out of his throat with a wet pop. The man sunk his thick cock back into his son’s throat, groaning at the heat and tightness.

He just couldn’t get used to it.

Holding both sides of the young boy’s head, Vito roughly thrust down, working his son’s throat in any way he pleased. He rubbed himself inside the depths of the little whore’s throat, fucking his throat so deeply and so thoroughly that Vito was sure his fucktoy’s voice was going to be all hoarse and sexy when he woke up.

With that thought alone, Vito blew his load for the third time that night, adding more of his cum into the toy’s stomach, filling him up for the night.

Fully satisfied, Vito took off the bindings on his toy’s legs that had kept those smooth legs in place for the night, lying back on the bed with his son still deepthroating his soft cock. He covered himself with a blanket and drifted off to sleep as his toy warmed his cock, feeling content.

X

The next morning, Vito was drinking his coffee and eating his breakfast when his son started waking up, the drugs wearing off at long last.

His throat started to swallow and convulse as he woke up, confused. He made to get up, but Vito held him down and groaned, burying the toy’s nose in his hair, thrusting his hips with force, instantly hard. He started pounding his throat without any mercy for the small boy, satisfying his sudden lust.

For Daniel’s breakfast, he had a fresh dose of cum, straight from the source.

Vito held him there as the pleasure prolonged from his orgasm, the toy’s tight throat squeezing out every last drop like he was determined to do.

“Good boy, Daniel. I always knew you would love the taste of cum.”

Only when he was sure Daniel had swallowed every last drop did he let his grip on the fucktoy’s head go.

“D-Daddy?” the toy said, confused.

Vito was instantly hard again; the slut’s voice could probably send a man to heaven just listening to it. Though it was high like a child’s, the voice was hoarse and throaty, evidence of the harsh fucking his throat had received prior. The sound of his formerly innocent son’s voice transforming into one like a well-fucked whore’s was seductive beyond words could express.

 “I’ve been too lenient on you, boy.” Vito said slowly, words dripping with disappointment. “Now, it’s time for you to start your duties.”

“What duties, daddy?” Daniel questioned, entirely innocent.

The fact that he didn’t even question why his voice sounded like this, nor the fact that he should be aching something fierce, assured Vito that his little experimental serum was working wonders.

“Don’t worry about it. You just have to obey everything I say.”

“Okay, daddy,” Daniel said, sounding dazed.

“Now,” Vito said, his cock still as hard as nails. “Turn around and spread your asscheeks for me.” The lust burned bright inside of him. The thought of having a sex toy that listened to his every demand was just too good to be true.

Daniel obediently turned around and spread his legs like a whore eager for more, using both hands to spread his cheeks.

Nestled within was the plug that Vito had left there the previous night. Daniel didn’t even question why it was there, not registering the plug as anything strange.

The hole twitched, causing the plus to move up and down. Vito groaned at the sexy sight he was treated to early in the morning. He spanked the slut’s ass, eliciting a little gasp from the boy.

“That’s right, baby. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

Daniel nodded shakily, the programming working its way into his subconscious. The toy whined, burying his head in the sheets, all the while maintaining his posture.

“Spread those cheeks wider,” Vito ordered.

The fucktoy spread his legs wider, granting his father a better view. His hole was still twitching, unused to the sensation of the plug nestled in his ass.

Vito gave the plug a little tug, pulling another whine from Daniel.

“Push it out, slut.”

The fucktoy’s hole opened and closed wider as he pushed on the plug inside his ass, trying his best to follow his father’s instructions. The little boy struggled as the toy wouldn’t exit, squirming around. He pushed harder and harder, his stomach muscles tightening as he tried his best.

Vito slowly stroked his cock as he watched the scene happening in front of his eyes. It turned him on so much that the fucktoy was following his each and every command, as if he hadn’t gone to sleep a virgin and woke up as a cock sleeve just for his father to use and abuse.

The boy’s hole widened slowly as he finally forced the plug out, followed by a copious amount of cum that had been kept inside him the entire night.

Vito immediately made a noise of dissent and dissatisfaction. He spanked the slut’s ass, causing that hole to immediately close as the pleasure assaulted the boy.

“You bad slut. Don’t you remember? All good sluts keep the cum inside their tight, sexy hole unless daddy says otherwise.”

“Ah,” Daniel whined, feeling guilt and shame for not keeping daddy’s precious cum inside his hole like a good slut. He had wasted all of it!

Vito tutted, collecting the cum that had spilled out with one hand. Although it had been sexy to watch his cum leak out of that used hole, he had to make sure that the fucktoy followed his every instruction. He had to cement his place as the toy’s master.

He pushed all of the cum back into the hole, the slut’s hole clenching around his fingers just like a virgin. He chuckled. Technically, the toy was still a virgin since he had been raped in his sleep, and Vito would delight in taking his second virginity from him again.

Without warning nor any preparation, Vito slammed home into the toy’s hole, frantically pumping his hips. He gave the slut no time to adjust as he roughly fucked him.

“Ah!” Daniel cried out, tears pricking his eyes. “Daddy, it hurts!”

“I’m sure it does, my little fucktoy. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

The slut whined, his hole rhythmically contracting on his daddy’s hard cock. His baby cock slowly started to harden as he was thrust into roughly. The pain that he was feeling sent waves of pleasure up his body, causing him to grow hard for the first time.

“Ah, w-what’s this feeling?” Daniel stuttered out, feeling a bit of fear at the unknown pleasure his body was experiencing.

Vito raised an eyebrow, flipping the toy over. To his delight, he realized that the fucktoy had grown hard! Feeling a spike of lust at the sight, he thrust into the boy even harder, his cock twitching inside the tight hole.

He laughed, roughly stroking the boy’s first erection. “Little slut,” he groaned. “Your body was _made_ to take in my cock. This is the sole duty meant for you. The one reason why you were born. To be a slut for daddy’s cock,” Vito said, punctuating his every word with a hard thrust.

Daniel squirmed on his father’s hard cock, the member inside of him hitting things that was causing him to see stars. Every time it was hit, he would unconsciously squeeze down hard on the cock invading his body as his hole was roughly violated.

Vito loved the feeling of fucking his boy with cum already inside of his hole. It reminded him of how the slut was no longer a virgin. Just the thought that he had been violated before sent spikes of lust through him. That little, tight body already knew the taste of a man, way before puberty.

Vito was so thankful that he decided to do this before the toy grew too big. It allowed him to control the size of the slut’s body, keeping him small and tight forever. He would never love anyone else, being a slave to cock and his daddy.

Daniel’s eyes rolled up as he suddenly seized, experiencing his first orgasm, though nothing came out. He clenched down so hard on Vito’s cock that it was practically a vice.

“Haha!” Vito laughed at the sight. “A dry orgasm at your age. You were _meant_ to service cocks.”

Sparing no mercy to the toy, Vito continued with his rough thrusting, even when the slut was squirming with oversensitivity. In fact, watching his son like that as he was oversensitive made him even harder. His hole clenched down spastically, like he couldn’t get enough of his cock.

The fucktoy went through another three rounds of dry orgasms before Vito finally filled him up with his cum once again, adding another round to his previous two loads.

Vito pulled out and pushed the plug back into the sloppy hole, presenting his cock to the fucktoy.

His cock was dripping with his cum, fresh out of the slut’s hole, and still hard.

“Suck,” Vito said, his tone allowing no argument.

Daniel immediately put his mouth onto his father’s cock, slowly licking the cum. He whined at the rich taste on his tongue, his cheeks red and blushing at the taste. How could it taste so good?

Vito rolled his eyes, forcing his cock down the fucktoy’s throat. Immediately, Daniel started gagging as tears filled his eyes as he looked up at his father.

Vito lit up as he realized that his toy _did_ have a gag reflex in the end. He was going to have a great time training it out of him. He kept his cock there as the toy’s throat spasmed around his cock. The feeling was out of this world. Whether it was when he was asleep or when he was choking on his dick, the toy’s throat was still the tightest he ever had.

Vito never removed his cock from the toy’s throat, only thrusting shallowly as he was buried the deepest he could be inside. In the end, it was the sight of the toy’s orgasmic red-tinted face, with drops of tears clinging onto the toy’s eyelashes that pushed him over the edge one last time.

Satisfied, Vito pulled out his clean cock from the fucktoy’s mouth as it softened.

“Good boy,” he said, patting his fucktoy’s face.

He was going to have so much fun. The serum was working wonders.


	3. Pillory

Vito toned down the serum after a little while, because while he did like having a mindless sex slave at his beck and call, it did get slightly boring after a while. Now, while his little slut did still move to obey everything he did, there was still expressions of pain, as well as the delicious little ‘No!’s he let out every time he did something.

Vito stroked the soft cheeks of his fucktoy, inwardly marvelling at the softness held there. He still couldn’t get used to this, but he did enjoy it very, very much.

“Daddy,” Daniel whined, subconsciously leaning into his touch. Vito smirked at him, unabashedly running his hands down his son’s naked body. Everywhere his hands went, the softness of Daniel’s young body could not be hidden.

Vito’s hands stopped on the toy’s nipples, where there were two freshly pierced studs with a little gem droplet hanging down from both. He flicked them, before taking the pink nubs in his hands and twisting, rubbing the sensitive nubs between his fingers. He drank in the moans that his son was trying to choke down, his cock already aching in his pants. But no. Not yet.

“Ah, no! It hurts,” his fucktoy continued to whine, but Vito made no move to stop his ministrations. Regardless, Daniel made no move to move away as his father inflicted pain on his sensitive nipples.

Vito’s eyes shone as he thought about what he wanted to do today. He had already been preparing this for weeks, and it was going to be delicious.

By the time he let go, the toy’s nipples were already darkening, and his son was left panting. His eyes were watery, cheeks were pink. The way he subconsciously presented his chest for his father’s pleasure only made him look all the more wanton, like a little nympho.

Vito got up and smacked his son’s ass, causing him to gasp.

“Let’s go, slut,” he said, walking to the car.

“Ah!” the toy ran after his father. “Without any clothes, daddy?” he asked apprehensively, but made no move to disobey his orders.

Vito smirked at his obedient little whore, gesturing for his toy to get in the car. Daniel puzzledly stared at his father but got into the driver’s seat anyway.

Vito rolled his eyes, shoving the boy down and into the space for driver’s legs. Vito then climbed into the car, sitting down with the toy’s head between his legs. Daniel didn’t know where they were going, but he looked excited to leave the house for the first time in a while.

“Where are we going?”

“We’re going to the park to have a little fun. You like going to the park, don’t you?”

Daniel cheered, not knowing what Vito had in plan for him today.

The father unzipped his pants, causing his hard cock to spring out. Vito looked his fucktoy in the eye, and the toy obediently lowered his head to suck his cock. Vito patted his son’s fluffy hair, pressing his head further down, all but groaning when the toy slid his cock down to the very base, swallowing.

Vito started up the car, driving. About a minute in, the man turned on the switch on his son’s butt plug, causing the slurping sounds to stop as the toy gasped loudly, the vibrations sending a wave of ecstasy through Vito.

Daniel clenched hard on the plug inside him. The vibrations were hitting a good spot in him, and he couldn’t get away! He whined, subtly grinding down on the floor. He squirmed in place, unable to do anything about the plug inside him.

Vito let out a snicker at his son’s slutty actions.

“Such a slut. I bet you would be happy as long as you have something up your asspussy, huh?”

Daniel shook his head, but remained down as he sucked his father’s cock, his eyes brimming with tears.

By the time they got to the park, it was only seven in the morning. Most people weren’t up this early on weekends, allowing Vito to do all sorts of things without anyone ever catching a glimpse.

Vito reluctantly wrapped a coat around his naked toy, carrying him in his arms, pulling out a black duffel bag from the boot.

“Daddy, I need to pee!” Daniel said, giving his father a pleading glance.

Vito chuckled. “Oh, you do, do you? That’s perfect then.”

Daniel stared at his father, confused, but didn’t make another sound until they got there.

The boy ran up to the urinal and let himself go, not realizing that his father was giving him a look that would have at least clued him of what was about to come.

As soon as the boy finished, Vito pulled his son into the second last of the cubicles he had modified a few days prior.

When faced with the toy’s questioning face, he didn’t explain himself. Instead, he uncovered the hole in the wall, pushing his fucktoy’s head into it. He didn’t stop until half of the boy was inside the other cubicle, ignoring the shouts, as the toy didn’t make a move to disobey anyway. In response to the flailing legs, Vito spread them and locked them down to the wall, taking the key with him. Wouldn’t do for someone to steal his toy, now would it?

He went into the other side of the stall and placed the boy’s front on a box of sorts, then locked down the toy’s wrists to the sides of the box, firmly latching him there.

“Daddy, what are you doing?” said the toy, tears streaming down his face.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Vito said, patting the toy’s face patronizingly. “You’re going to have lots of fun today.”

Vito ignored the tears that started up again in earnest at his words, setting up the stalls. He pulled out a dildo that his toy was now very familiar with.

“Open wide,” Vito all but purred, his cock twitching in his pants when the toy opened without complaint. The sight of those tears along with the obedience he showed turned him on even more.

He slid the dildo into the toy’s well broken-in throat, buckling it behind his head. He then set up the camera in the four directions in the stall, heading back to the other side to set up the cameras there as well, but not before he locked the door to the side where the upper half of his fucktoy’s body was.

By the time Vito was done, his cock was well and truly leaking. He took in the sight from behind. His toy’s smooth expanse of skin contrasted nicely with the grimy bathroom walls. Pinned down like this, there was nothing that his fucktoy could hide from wandering eyes.

Due to the way his legs were locked, his little pink hole was bared to the world, the butt plug with a jewelled base twitching lewdly in the hole.

Vito paused upon seeing his toy’s bare cock, groaning. He knew he had forgotten something. He reached into the black bag and pulled out a thin metal rod with the end that matched the butt plug. Squeezing some lube onto his hands, he quickly lubed up the rod, taking his son’s cock into his hands.

His son’s body jumped, shocked at the sudden touch. Vito rubbed his small, soft cock. The feeling was silky-smooth, and he still couldn’t get hard. Rubbing the cock, Vito slid the sound in without a warning, delighting in the little jerks he could feel under his hands.

“Good boy,” Vito purred, sliding the sound in and out. He made sure to rub on the toy’s prostate, loving the unintentional jerks his toy’s body went through.

When he let go, the toy’s soft cock hung between his legs with an addition of a metal sound. As Daniel’s hips twitched in the air, his little cock swayed as well, giving a glimpse of blue every so often.

Vito pulled out his leaking cock, pulling the butt plug out of his toy’s entrance roughly, immediately slamming home in a single stroke. Immediately, he set a gruelling pace, not letting the slut get used to it. His fucktoy’s hole was just as exquisite as it was the day he first fucked him. Even the addition of the plug did nothing to detract from the tightness of the hole.

The sounds of flesh meeting flesh echoed lewdly in the silence of the bathroom, causing Vito to groan. Just the thought that his toy was about to be ravaged by scores of unknown men, filled up with seed until his hole was drenched, almost made him cum.

Chasing his pleasure, Vito indulged himself, purring at the little choked off moans he could hear from the other side of the stall. The thought that his toy was enjoying this just as much as he was made him slam in harder, abusing the poor boy’s prostate. He imagined how, at the end of the day, this tight hole that was clenching around his cock would no longer be this tight, the serum in his body unable to keep up with how much he had been pounded, sent him over the edge quickly, filling the hole with his first load of cum for the day.

Vito took the plug from earlier and slid it back into the twitching hole, patting his toy’s butt in satisfaction.

“I’ll be back to get you later, boy,” Daniel said, zipping up his pants before leaving merrily. He would be able to watch everything that went down through the cameras.

Before long, the first person to visit the bathroom came. Since it was still early, the jogger was surprised when he realized that one of the cubicles were already being used. Shrugging, he entered the next one, only to freeze.

There, in the side of the wall, hung a deliciously positioned ass. The man’s eyes widened even more, quickly shutting the door behind him and locking it. He ran lecherous eyes over the smooth expanse of skin, using his hands to follow his eye’s trail. The skin under his hands felt delicate and untouched. The warmth and jerks emitting from the body let him know that this was indeed a slut.

He spread the ass cheeks on the ass in the wall, sucking in a breath when he saw the gem buried in the little pink hole. The man rubbed his finger around the entrance, chuckling when he saw the hole twitch in response.

Without any fanfare, the man gently tugged at the plug, only to let go at the last moment, watching the hole greedily suck it back in again. He repeated this until he could feel his cock straining in his pants for some action.

Giving one last tug, the plug popped out of the hole with a lewd pop. The man paused, pulling out his phone. He took numerous photos and videos to commemorate this moment, so he could watch it again later.

When he spread the ass cheeks again, the man realized that someone had already had their fun in the toy, but it just made him harder.

The man chuckled. “Fucking whore,” he said, placing his cock at the tiny entrance. Behind the wall, Daniel was shaking with both terror and anticipation when he felt the warm cock on his entrance.

Instinctively, he knew that this man would not be the last to visit him today.

The man placed both hands on the slut’s hips, slowly pressing in. He groaned when the tip of his cock popped into the tightest hole he had ever been in, throwing his head back. “Fuck yeah! Little slut. Since you’ve already been fucked, then you don’t need lube! Why don’t I help you churn around this cum in your ass, huh?” he shouted, pressing the full weight of his cock inside.

By the time his balls slapped the slut’s little balls, the man could no longer control himself. Groaning, he man’s cock twitched inside the slick, hot hole. The slut’s hole was practically massaging his cock with how tight it was.

Daniel was shaking his head at the sudden intrusion into his body but couldn’t help but squeeze on the cock inside his hole. Though he was smaller than his daddy, his cock was still a hot, throbbing weight inside of him, and Daniel suddenly came to the realization that he really did love cocks.

He loved being fucked hard, fucked deep. The realization sent tears into the boy’s eyes.

The man pulled out until only the tip of his cock was still buried into the hole, slamming back in roughly. Daniel’s whine was muffled by the dildo slid inside his throat, but that didn’t stop the man from hearing it.

“Yeah, slut. You love it,” he said, slamming in brutally. He had to get in as much before someone else came in and wanted to have a go.

The punishing pace the other set sent Daniel into a dry orgasm, which the man felt very keenly. Groaning, the man threw back his head, grinding his cock inside the tight hole. The slickness inside, and the thought that this slut already had someone else before him was so hot.

As he fucked in and out, the man raised a hand, bringing it down harshly on the smooth skin. Daniel jerked, squeezing down unbelievably tightly on the man’s cock, eliciting another groan. “Fuck yeah!”

The man repeated this until he spilled his seed into Daniel’s hole, giving him the second load of the day. The boy’s ass was spanked red and burning to the touch. The man smirked at the sight, placing his cooling hands and rubbing it up and down the slut’s skin.

As he calmed down, the man’s initial urge to pee came back. Just as he was about to pull out, the man raised an eyebrow. Well, this here was a urinal, wasn’t it? Then, he would just help himself.

Pressing his cock back in as deep as he could, the man released himself, causing Daniel to grow alarmed when he felt the rush of liquid into his hole. He banged against the door as he tried to get away, but the man’s hands held him in place, anchored on his cock.

The man grabbed the plug from the side, sliding it back into the hole before any could leak out.

Then, he grabbed his phone and aimed it at the hole, taking a couple of pictures. Done with that, he pulled out the plug, videoing as the rush of cum and pee trailed down the expanse of skin, dirtying the urinal just like the dirty slut that they were.

The man plunged two fingers into the hole, twisting and scissoring. He could still feel the cum remnants inside, though all the pee was already gone.

Satisfied, the man zipped his pants back up and unlocked the door, only to be greeted by a row of people outside.

Startled, the man paused before he smirked. He fist bumped the guy next in line. “That’s one fine piece of ass inside. Have fun!”

The new guy smirked, stepping into the cubicle. The sounds of flesh striking flesh soon filled the bathroom once again.

At the end of the day, Vito cheerily whistled as he went to pick up his son. He took in the reddened skin, the copious amounts of cum littering the floor, walls and skin. By now, his fucktoy’s hole was gaping open, leaking vast amounts of cum. Vito could already tell that his insides were beyond drenched.

His cock was immediately achingly hard and leaking. He had barely been able to keep his hands off himself as he watched what his son went thorough on the computer. His son had been violated in the worst of ways and raped by so many men that the serum could no longer keep up with tightening his hole. Vito estimated that it would take roughly five days until his fucktoy was back at virginal tightness.

Pulling out his cock, Vito slid his aching member into the gaping hole, shuddering at the feeling as his eyes rolled back into his head. The cum oozed out of the hole the moment he put in his member, coating his dick immediately.

This was the smoothest he had ever slid into his son, and somehow that thought was beyond hot. The fact that he could do everything he wanted to his son, and his fucktoy would never resist him, always left him turned on.

As he started fucking his toy, the squelching sounds were a huge turn on. There was only the slightest tightness around his cock, so Vito slapped his son’s ass, causing the boy to jump and squeeze around his cock.

“That’s more like it, baby,” Vito praised, speeding up his thrusts. With each thrust, he fucked out a bit more cum from the hole.

The mess that he was creating was beyond hot. Using both hands to spread the toy’s ass cheeks, Vito groaned at the sight of his cock disappearing into the wet hole, only to come out coated with white cum.

It wasn’t long before he came, adding his load into the mess.

What a great day. Starting the day with daddy’s cum, and ending it with daddy’s cum as well.

Vito chuckled as patted the toy’s ass. More cum sloshed out of his hole. Vito pulled out a larger plug from within his black duffel bag and shoved it into Daniel’s hole, loving each squelching sound that was produced.

By the time he finished cleaning up and getting Daniel out, he was greeted with the sight of his fucktoy’s fucked out face, eyes glassy and mouth hanging open.

Vito chuckled. “Looks like you had loads of fun today, slut.”

Daniel nodded brokenly, a dreamy look on his face. “Let’s do this again, daddy,” he murmured, drifting off into slumber.

At this, Vito moaned as his cock grew hard again. Seeing as his toy was deep asleep, Vito slid his cock into the slut’s hole beside the plug, fucking him.

“This is all your fault,” Vito groaned. “So, you’ll just have to satisfy me with your body,” Vito said, almost smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, what else do you all want to see?


End file.
